Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
Because an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, and has several desirable operational characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed, OLED devices have received attention as a next-generation display device.
In general, a screen printing method, a photosensitive paste method using a photolithography process, and an ink-jet printing method are used to form an organic emission layer for such an organic light emitting diode display, and the ink-jet printing method has received attention because a print pattern can be formed for a large-sized substrate.
More specifically, the ink-jet printing method is a method in which attaching ink in a desired pattern by spraying ink from a nozzle through pressure of an organic material is used for forming an organic emission layer on the substrate
However, such an ink-jet printing method has a problem in adjusting the amount of ink for each nozzle, and thus, organic emission layers formed by attaching organic ink on a substrate may exhibit significant thickness deviation, such that, in a process for forming organic emission layers in a large-sized substrate, the duration of time for drying an organic emission layer formed in an initial processing stage and the duration of time for drying an organic emission layer formed in the last processing stage are different from each other, thereby producing a defective surface in the light emission layer. Further, the thickness deviations in the patterns and the differences in the durations of time for drying causes non-uniformity in luminance of the organic light emitting diode display, thereby causing a reduction in display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.